gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A-Dust
Archive License Templates & Categories :I need to ask you, can you count artwork, and maps as screenshots, or should you leave the licensing section blank or replace it with something else? And with businesses, and weapons should they go into the general category or the more specific one or both? --Gta-mysteries 22:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I start sorting them out if needed.--Gta-mysteries 00:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Antipatterns I think this might explain why a few of people have shown some hostility towards you. Although your organising is almost always correct, it's difficult for normal users to see what happened to the stuff they wrote, who did it, why they did it, and where everything is now. Most of this could probably be solved by redirecting after a merge (instead of just deleting), redirecting misspellings, directly contacting users who have a pattern of accidentally doing things wrong, and ing questionable content instead of immediately deleting it. Of course most of it should be deleted, but if some people might disagree (for whatever reason) then we should take that into consideration and either redirect them, give them a chance to discuss, or explain directly to them. Not trying to judge, just trying to prevent people getting upset in the future, without causing this wiki to become disorganised. Gboyers talk 00:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Before I say this, don't think for ONE second that I think we should be more like Wikipedia, but their criteria for speedy deletion is something we could use a bit more. Articles should only be deleted after given a chance for a discussion, unless it is completely 100% obvious that it should be deleted. This would include nonsense, test pages, vandalism or spam. Duplicates or typos should be redirected (and merged wherever possible). Things in the wrong place (ie questions not being in the forum) should be moved (leaving a redirect). If you're not 100% sure then just prod it, then someone can jump in and explain. If nobody replies, delete it a couple of days later. Is there anything wrong with that or could I make some of it Policy? Gboyers talk 01:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply:User talk:Gta-mysteries :So should I remove the regular business category, and go with the game(s) specific ones?--Gta-mysteries 01:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :And when should I use the places in (district name). Should that be just for district names, and landmarks.--Gta-mysteries 22:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm finished with the Businesses in GTA San Andreas page. I'm about to start on the others. And I didn't really understand your response on my discussion page.--Gta-mysteries 23:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :OK thanks I understand it now, and this should be done for every business that appears in different districts?--Gta-mysteries 23:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I was going through some of the businesses and some have two categories that pretty much mean the same thing. Like clothing, and clothing stores, music, and music stores, , clubs, and nightclubs, and radio and radio stations. Could you tell me if these belong in both or one?--Gta-mysteries 01:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Also some of the images are tagged with the public domain template. Should GTA screenshots be tagged with it's corresponding template?--Gta-mysteries 22:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) And I know it's against copyright to use images from other sites with watermarks, but it is against it to use screenshots of videos with watermarks? Well I think I'm finished with the public domain category. Could you take a look at it, and tell me what you think?--Gta-mysteries 04:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Should there be a template for modifications, instead of using the general screenshot because regular images are copyright to Rockstar Games? And modifications aren't really copyright, more in the public domain. And there is an image of manhunt that uses a GTA screenshot template, what should I do about this?--Gta-mysteries 20:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Checkpoint Charlie I corrected the wording of the article. THEN, then I added the improtance of the mission. I can't believe I hadn't already thought of this; for this is the very mission that frustrated me for the longest time over why I wasn't getting the cell phone call leading to the final two missions. I "cheated" eventually, asking someone why the hell it wasn't happening. I had only done the side missions that seemed important or that weren't frustrating like I had thought this one was. Daniel Christensen 23:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey why the Hell won;'t it let me add an infobox or do rich text edting; it says it won't cause of the complex text that exists; why is this a dumbed down version of wikipedia? It actually makes it harder for me; as I am used to Wikipedia. Daniel Christensen 23:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay I figured out the template thing but the "game" part of the template doesn't show up no matter how I enter it; this is all SO easy on Wikipedia; by watering it down to make it easier it's actually much worse; Wikipedia is already watered down obviously from the level of HTML it takes to make a webpage; but it is watered down just right; not too much or little. This half and half shit here is ridic. Daniel Christensen 23:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY DID YOU REMOVE MY MARK TENNINCH PHOTO!?? RAAAAAAAAH Sorry for rage dude, but why?GeezeLuis 23:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC)